ibanezfandomcom-20200223-history
K5
The K5 is a five string solid body electric bass model introduced by Ibanez in 2006. It is a signature model for American bassist Reginald "Fieldy" Arvizu who is best known for his work with the nu metal band Korn. It was initially made in South Korea, but production moved to Indonesia in 2008. This version replaced the initial K5, which had a padauk top and back with a natural finish and a different neck. The K5 features an SR series double-cutaway mahogany body bolted to a maple and bubinga neck with a 24-fret rosewood fingerboard with a K5 logo at the twelfth fret. Components include a pair of Ibanez ADX-5 active bass pickups with a Vari-Mid III preamp with a three-band EQ, a fixed bridge with 16.5mm string spacing and a plastic nut. For 2011 the hardware color was changed from gold to black and the Black Flat finish was introduced. For 2018 the maple and bubinga neck was replaced with maple and walnut and the rosewood fretboard was replaced with jatoba. For 2019 a nyatoh body was introduced, replacing the mahogany. The K5WHLTD is a limited edition version with a white finish which was offered in 2014. The K5LTD is a limited edition version with a fluorescent green finish and pink strings which was introduced in 2020. Specifications | made = Korea | madeyrs = 2006–2008 | made2 = Indonesia | made2yrs = 2008–2020 | colors = Black Flat (BKF) 2011–2020/ Transparent Black Flat (TKF) 2006–2010 | bodytype = Solid body | matbody = 2006–2018: Mahogany 2019–2020: Nyatoh | matneck = 2006–2017: 2018–2020: | matfb = 2006–2017: Rosewood 2018–2020: Jatoba | nj = AANJ | neck = K5 | scale = | nut = Black plastic | nutwidth = 45mm | frets = 24 | fretsize = medium | fretedge = | bridge = EB-7 fixed | stringspace = 16.5mm | hw = 2006–2010: Gold 2011–2020: Black | pucon = | puneck = Ibanez ADX-5N active | pubridge = Ibanez ADX-5B active | control = Master volume / Stacked bass & treble / Stacked mid boost-cut & mid frequency control / Balancer | eq = Vari-Mid III preamp w/ 3-band EQ | battery = 9V | output = (angled top mount) | inlay = K5 logo at 12th fret | tuners = Hipshot tuners | tuning = | strings = | knobs = Knurled metal dome | pg = | strap_btns = }} Images Sources * 2006 Japan catalog (page 61) * 2009 North America catalog (page 70) * 2011 USA new product catalog (page 31) * K5 product page, Ibanez USA, archived September 2012 * 2014 Europe catalog (page 38) * 2016 Asia catalog (page 52) * 2018 Japan catalog (page 37) * 2019 USA catalog (page 59) * K5 product page, Ibanez Europe, archived August 2019 * K5 product page, Ibanez Europe, archived January 2020 Category:Five string bass models Category:Fieldy models Category:New in 2006 Category:2006 models Category:2007 models Category:2008 models Category:2009 models Category:2010 models Category:Updated in 2011 Category:2011 models Category:2012 models Category:2013 models Category:2014 models Category:2015 models Category:2016 models Category:2017 models Category:Updated in 2018 Category:2018 models Category:Updated in 2019 Category:2019 models Category:2020 models